ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
OmniTerra: The Omni of Omnipotence
OmniTerra:The Omni of Omnipotence is a movie in OmniTerra: Evolution. It has yet another battling method, in which Ash finds another Omni which has an unusual connection to space. The movie is about Ash trying to overcome the Omni of Omnipotence. It is a CGI movie. Plot Teaser Trailer Ash Trenton is at the entrance of a cave, feeling the rocky walls for any sight of unusual concealment. (Ash): It seems to be just a cave. But there is one final test, that all we slingers do. Ash loads his Inferno Lavae to his Gold Aczoom 360. '' (Ash): Lavae, use Inferno Blast. Try and aim for the center. (Lavae in Blaster): Understood, master. ''Ash shoots Lavae, who surrounds himself with white hot fire and smashes at the wall. The wall appears to have no damage except for a glowing white symbol, sporting the characters: قادر على كل شىء. '' (Ash): Huh? Arabic? For, um... omnipotent. Why Omnipotent? Is that some kind of name? Movie ''Ash Trenton is at the entrance of a cave, feeling the rocky walls for any sight of unusual concealment. (Ash): It seems to be just a cave. But there is one final test, that all we slingers do. Ash loads his Inferno Lavae to his Gold Aczoom 360. '' (Ash): Lavae, use Inferno Blast. Try and aim for the center. (Lavae in Blaster): Understood, master. ''Ash shoots Lavae, who surrounds himself with white hot fire and smashes at the wall. The wall appears to have no damage except for a glowing white symbol, sporting the characters: قادر على كل شىء. '' (Ash): Huh? Arabic? For, um... omnipotent. Why Omnipotent? Is that some kind of name? ''When Ash said Omnipotent, the symbol turned black, fading into the colour of the cave walls. (Ash): Omnipotent. A black and white blast of energy shot out, followed by a black and white figure. The figure spoke nothing, and the figure's Omni shot upwards, then starting rushing down, aiming at Ash. (Ash): Lavae, Inferno Blast! If you can't get him, then dodge! Ash shot Lavae upwards surrounded by the white fire and clashes with the figure's Omni, called Omnipotent. Lavae comes crashing down, bruises almost covering Lavae's torso area. (Voice): You have no escape. That was your powerfullest move. You can do no more. The voice seemed to be coming from space itself. (Ash): How do you know? I have the Lost Dragon! (Voice): And I have its more powerfuller, more wiser cousin, the Omnipotent Omni. (Ash): Show off. (Voice): I have the leader of the Omnipotent Omnis. Omnipotent Power Change! Ash shot Lavae again unintentionally, and Omnipotent surged red power through itself, then smashed Lavae out of the air again. (Voice): I have come to Earth to claim it as my last prize. (Ash): Lavae, Special Move, Ultimate Inferno! The inferno shot upwards with Lavae, who finally managed to knock Omnipotent back into the figure's hand. (Voice): You win this time, Ash. But I have more important things to do. *the figure and Omnipotent vanish* Starring Gerard Butler as Ash Trenton. Emma Watson as Susan Klozz Category:Movies Category:OmniTerra: Evolution